


Inappropriate Interactions

by WEDLUCAS



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WEDLUCAS/pseuds/WEDLUCAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The development of Franky and Ericas' relationship throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Interactions

Erica was watching the CCTV again. Telling herself she had to due to the high tension amongst the women. She enlarged the screen from Franky’s cell in the slot, who was still exercising.  
Franky stood up from her position on the floor and started pacing around the cell. She was becoming agitated, dragging her hands through her hair; she fell against the back wall. Erica gasped seeing the look of complete anguish etched across her face. Franky suddenly snapped her head back, slamming it against the brick behind her. In her office, Erica winced staring in shock at the small screen until Franky repeated the action.

  
The Governor jumped from her chair rushing out the door and towards the slot, to Franky. When she arrived she could see what Franky was now doing on the television screen outside the door. She rushed to get it unlocked. The sight she was met with both shocked her and made her chest twinge. Franky was repeatedly throwing full force punches into the wall by the bed, shouting out in pain and anguish. There were tears streaming down her face but she showed no signs of stopping.  
Erica moved further into the room. ‘Franky, you have to stop, you have to calm down.’ The other woman gave no response. Erica reached out for her shoulder needing to just do something to help to calm her down. She realised far too late that this was a bad idea; as soon as her fingertips brushed Franky’s skin the woman whirled around, slamming her into the opposite wall. Her face contorted into a snarling mask of fury. Erica actually whimpered, fucking whimpered as she hit the wall and saw Franky’s fist in the air. Rather than hitting her though, the hand collided with the wall to the left of Erica’s face. She stared wide eyed as Franky took a deep shuddering breath and pushed herself backwards across the small cell and slumped down opposite her. Erica was struggling for words finally managing to spit out, ’what the hell was that?’ No reply. ‘Franky!’  
‘What? What the fuck do you want me to say?’  
‘How about you start with explaining what just happened and why you practically attacked me’ Franky glanced up at her then back down at the floor. ‘No…no,’ she bites her lip. ‘I wouldn't, I would not hit you.’  
‘You seemed pretty damn close to it Franky.’  
‘Yeah well I didn't know it was you all right,’ Erica scoffed, ‘and if it hadn’t been?’ he only received a shrug in reply. Erica took a calming breath deciding to leave that particular issue for now.  
‘What was it that got you so angry,’ Franky just looked at her, ’you know I can’t let you back on the wing if you’re still showing these levels of aggression.’  
‘Yeah well it’s not like I was hurting anybody is it.’  
‘You seem to have forgotten the fact that you almost hurt me,’ Franky’s face transformed into a picture of guilt. ‘I’m sorry,’ came the broken reply as Franky finally dropped her tough-guy façade, as she only ever seemed to do in front of Erica. ‘I wouldn't ever; you know I wouldn't ever hurt you.’  
‘And how many times have you been brought to my office after attacking someone in here.’ Franky stared at her with that look on her face again, before scrunching her lips up and shaking her head sadly. ‘Not you. Never you and you know that. I know you do.’ Erica nodded almost reluctantly she did believe Franky would never willingly lay a hand on her.

  
She walked towards the other woman believing she’d calmed enough to be approached without risk of incidence. ‘That doesn’t change that fact that you were hurting yourself’ She reached for one of Franky’s hands, the knuckles were bleeding and badly swollen with a dark bruise spreading up the back of her hand.  
‘That also can’t have been good for your burn.’ Erica remarked gesturing towards Franky’s other hand.  
‘Yeah,’ Franky breathed out. She shifted her hand until they were joined in such a way that she could rub small circles on the back of Erica’s; who inhaled sharply at the sensation and jerked her gaze up to meet Franky’s eyes.  
‘I really am sorry you know, I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me.’  
‘I thought you liked having everyone afraid of you?’ Erica questioned wryly.  
‘I do everyone except for you.’ Erica knew she should pull away, that this wasn’t a typical prisoner-officer interaction, and could be classed as wildly inappropriate but she just couldn’t, not from Franky’s hypnotising gaze and her intoxicating words. She was looking at her with watery eyes filled with sorrow and something that looked horrifyingly close to affection and reverence; it terrified her.  
‘Franky,’ to her dismay her voice broke on the name.  
‘I know. It’s ok’ her voice sounded pained and far more gravelly than usual. She lifted her other hand slowly, ignoring the spots of red on the bandage. She reached for Erica’s face cautiously. When Erica felt the fingertips ghost across her cheek her eyes fluttered shut and she released a ragged breath. She felt the hand brush across her skin again with slightly more pressure before coming to rest on the back of her neck.

  
‘No!’ Erica forced her eyes open and pulled back, away from the close proximity she’d found herself in with the prisoner.  
‘Don’t, don’t you dare touch me again. It is completely inappropriate. I should report you for that,’ she spat out, trying to muster up enough anger to smother the panic flooding her system.  
‘Erica,’ she was looking up at her pleadingly, ‘Erica please,’ now it was Franky’s turn for her voice to crack.  
‘It’s Miss Davidson!’ She yelled back. Franky’s face fell, remembering the last time she’d had that hurled at her, the last time Erica felt she’d been losing control. If that first time had been a slap, hearing the words again was taking a cannonball to the gut.  
‘We’re done here. I’ll send an officer to take you to medical.’ Erica stated, forcing her voice to remain level. She turned and left keeping her eyes resolutely on the keyhole on the door as she locked it. She walked back to her office icy expression plastered on her face. She refused to break where someone might see. She got into her office, closing the blinds and sank into the chair at her desk as she allowed to tears to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too terrible and it'd be awesome if you could let me know what you think.


End file.
